edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Capture the Ed
Capture the Ed is a movie created by Eddlikeshotsauce.In it,Ed,Edd and Eddy come up with an idea to beat the summer heat-a game of Capture the Flag-and in the process everyone's emotions are put to the absolute test. Storyline It is now June in the Peach Creek cul-de-sac.School is now out(much to Edd's dismay) and everyone is having a great time.So where are Ed,Edd and Eddy? Eddy reluctantly decides to let Edd try a scam of his own.And Double-D,with Ed helping draw comics for the action sequences and Eddy not helping at all,he creates a book called 'Loner Ben'.It has already sold out 7 copies and Double-D gets $7 to share with his friends.Each Ed gets $2.25. But Eddy is too busy flirting with Nazz to even think about money right now.And by the end of the day Eddy has a permanent bruise on his chin.In the process he forges a great scam to take in action tommorow-he currently is keeping it a secret from Ed and Double-D. The next day has to be over 100 degrees,and Eddy comes out with a Decorated paper that looks like this: CAPTURE THE FLAG Do you want to beat all this summer heat? Play Capture the Flag tommorow at 2:00 at the Lane!!!!!!!! Sign Below which team you wish to play on. Team 1 Team 2 Double-D and Ed side with Eddy to go on Team 1.After a day of doing nothing but watch TV,they go outside to check the list.It turns out Ed,Edd,Eddy,Nazz and Jimmy are on Team 1 and Kevin,Rolf,Sarah,Jonny and Plank are on Team 2. So the game begins at 2:00 with everybody's enthusiasm up!Eddy is flirting with Nazz again as he is sure that she joined the team because Eddy was already on the team.She isn't telling for now,but it looks like she's had enough of Eddy... The game starts with everybody choosing weapons.Ed chose the Evil Tim action figure,Double-D didn't choose anything at all,Eddy chose the surfboard,Nazz chose the nail polish,Jimmy chose the Teddy bear,Sarah chose her perfume,Kevin chose his bike,Rolf chose Bobo,Jonny chose Plank and Plank chose the laser guns.Everybody was set to play the game. Double-D,not choosing anything,sets off on his own for a while.No one would start fighting,so Eddy kicked Jimmy onto the field.Jimmy,who is very scared,says nothing.He simply threw the teddy bear.The teddy was ultimatly destroyed by Plank's laser guns.Jimmy runs behind Sarah,screaming at Eddy he will switch teams.Eddy simply yells his head off. Meanwhile,Ed commences the curse of Evil Tim and sets it on the other team.In retaliation,Rolf got a tree and hit Ed on the head with it.Ed is knocked out. After this,both teams have a conference.Eddy tells all remaining on his team that there is no reason to panic.All of a sudden Double-D returns with bruises and scars on his face.He tells everybody he was trying to turn Rolf's animals against Rolf,but ultamatley made them run all over him.The other team,now led by Kevin,hires all the kids from Peach Creek on there team and build a base made of pine.Eddy copys them and makes Edd make a fort.However Edd refuses and Eddy makes Ed do it.Both teams take all night to finish. When the sun rises,the forts are ready.Kevin's team made a fancy place with a security system (a lock) and Ed carved a place out of a tree.The tree was considerably smaller as Kevin needs more space because he has more kids.Also Eddy's team wakes up underwater.Ed made sure the tree was waterproof,so he has made the tree bigger.He cut a hole in the bottom and dug.Once he hit rock(about 7 feet underground),he dug around,making a perfect room to sleep in.However again Double-D is nowhere in sight. The next day,Eddy sees what he dreads-he sees Edd at the other team's fort,so now he is broken of brains. That night Double-D returns,with news of a large attack planned by the other team.They evacuate that night in the nick of time.Right after they escape,Rolf's tractor destroys the tree. More coming soon! Quotes *Jimmy''(after choosing the teddy bear in a higher than usual voice)''Hello,Everybody!My name is Teddy! Category:Movies